


evolution of friendship

by brandnewworldstosee



Series: bits and drabbles [11]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, they all just love each a lot in their own unique ways, this is like half fic and half headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: It started off as a joke but then grew into something more.





	evolution of friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/post/173838607946/whenever-blue-blows-a-kiss-to-gansey-one-of-the). It's an idea that came to me when I was sitting in traffic the other day and thinking about who has kissed who. It grew while I was working and I wrote it at lunch!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

Whenever Blue blows a kiss to Gansey, one of the rest of the Gangsey catches it and proceeds to lay a big ol’ smooch on him. 

It starts as a joke between Blue and Gansey. The first time it happened was one afternoon when they were all working on homework in Monmoth after school. Well, most of them were doing homework. Ronan was just distracted everyone else. He made a joke and Blue went for it, sending the kiss to Gansey with a wink and a laugh. And that’s when the joke gets started, because everyone’s reactions were hilarious.

But then it grows serious when they realize that it's a legitimate way for them to show their affection for one another. Everyone is well aware of the situation that they’re in, the fact that they can’t actually kiss. But there’s no harm in blowing kisses at each other, even if they did have to endure some minor teasing from their friends at first right when it was just starting to turn serious. But they didn’t live normal lives and their friends were understanding.

It becomes a joke again when the rest of the guys start interfering and catching the kisses. Adam was the instigator this time, saying it was only fair that he got some too, since he _hadi_ dated Blue that one time. And of course Ronan gets jealous and demands that he should get some too. And then before they know it everyone is catching the kisses that Blue is sending to Gansey, holding their fists in the air triumphantly.

Then one day when Ronan catches one he gets a look on his face and leans over to kiss Gansey. Everyone is bewildered and when he pulls back he says 'from Blue'. After that it becomes a game, with everyone racing to see who can catch the kiss first. Tackling becomes involved. There are some bumps and bruises that happen. A few spilt drinks. 

Maybe it starts to be kind of serious again, when Blue and Gangsey start dating Henry. And then Adam and Ronan start blowing kisses to each other too, because why should they get all the fun? And then it just becomes part of who the group is, intercepting kisses. 

They forget that it's weird and do it in public once when they're all visiting Adam at college. One sunny afternoon on the Center Quad for all of campus to see. And for once Adam Parrish doesn’t care what others think of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I might one day expand this into a proper fic.
> 
> [tumblr](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/)


End file.
